Destiny Lost Light Arc II: Aftermath
by EsDeath
Summary: Years after The Cataclysm, The Death of the Traveler, and the fall of The City life continues on. How is it now that the immortal beings who once protected our homes no longer have their powers?
1. Prologue

"Okay Young Light, time for bed." I picked up my child as he struggled to run away.

"Mama nooooo. Wanna play!" he struggled kicking, and smacking my arm as I pulled him into his bed.

"You can play, or you can get a story for bed." The struggling stopped for a second, and my five year old son ran to the bed. I chuckled watching him thrash on the bed as he covered himself in his blanket. I grabbed a chair, and placed it down beside his bed, and looked at him smiling happily. He was a perfect beautiful little boy. He had my blond hair, and his father's beautiful glistening ocean blue eyes.

"Story?" He asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes a story. Let me tell you of our darkest day. The day of loss, and of hurt. But the day where friends were made, and bonds were forged. Let me tell you of the last great story of the Guardians."

* * *

**25 Years After the Cities Darkest Day**

* * *

**?'s POV**

A hoe blade slammed into the ground, and was pulled towards a man standing shirtless, sweat beading on his forehead as the sun shone brightly above him. He pulled the hoe to him, and rose up wiping the sweat off his brow. The man stood tall at 6'1". He had shoulder length hair ruffled around in a messy look currently drenched in sweat becoming a brownish colour thanks to the liquid. He had bright blue eyes that lit up in the light as though the light was dancing on an ocean. He was incredibly muscular due to his time working in the farm. A loud crunch could he heard over to his right, and he turned seeing another man sat on a chair with his feet up on a log. He had dark black hair cut short with the sides of his head shaven. He had multicoloured eyes. His right was a deep green, and his left was a bright yellow. "You know Alex the work you do. It is very much appreciated. Tastes delicious." The man turned to the aforementioned blond man now known as Alex.

**Alex's POV**

I sighed placing my hoe on the ground walking up to my friend Hugh. He was sitting humming contently eating one of the apples from the trees I worked hard planting months ago, "You know you have a job too you know." I said with a calm monotone voice as I grabbed the apple, and kicked his chair out from underneath him at the same time, "So get off your ass, and do it!" I looked down at him pissed.

"Oi! Easy. Just cause you ain't got nothing too aside from your shitty little job doesn't give you the right to treat your best friend like garbage!" He spoke angrily his accent showing itself as he stood, and got into my face.

"Who ever said you were my best friend, '_mate._'" The last word I said in a threatening sarcastic tone clenching my jaw as I finished. We started into each others eyes both filled with anger. Until Hugh burst out laughing. "I win, again." I smiled with a cocky demeanor.

Hugh was hunched over clenching his sides laughing loudly, "No fair, looking into your ugly mug while you're trying to look intimidating. I just can't help but laugh!"

My smile faded slowly, "Hey! I'm intimidating! Don't make me kick your ass!" His bellowing laughs became louder, and he fell to the ground wheezing reaching towards me as if begging me to stop. He laughed for a few more solid minutes before finally he rolled over onto his hands, and knees coughing loudly almost gagging. Sighing I knelt down, and gave him a few pats on the back, "Easy there. Keep laughing like that you'll make yourself sick again." Once he had caught his breath I offered my hand, and helped him up.

"Sorry 'bout that mate. But you know it's hard to take you seriously when you say you're intimidating. I have literally seen you sitting on a stump with squirrels, and other fidgety wildlife sitting with you, on you even." He wiped the mud off his pants, and picked up the chair, "Also don't say you'll kick my ass. Ever. Say what you mean," he looked at me speaking in a high pitch whiny tone, "'Don't make me get me mommy to come here, and kick your ass!'" He chuckled once again as I stepped forwards, and he put his hands up defensively.

"Hey Alex!" I turned to the right, and saw my supervisor waving for me to come over to him.

"You're lucky I have to go. Go back to your job, we will meet in the center later. See you then." We clasped hands, and gave each other a pat on the back as he left, and I jogged over to my supervisor. I gave her a friendly smile as I neared, "You wanted to talk to me ma'am." My supervisor was a small woman roughly five feet tall give or take a few inches. She had long Auburn hair that reached below her shoulders, and two hazelnut eyes. Her face had freckles dotting the bridge of her nose, and a small scar across her face going diagonally over the bridge of her nose as well.

"Yes I wanted to tell you that you're services are no longer needed here anymore," my heart sank. She was getting right of me?

I panicked, and interrupted her abruptly, "Melanie, ma'am!" I spoke loudly quickly correcting myself, "Please don't get rid of me, I'll work harder, do more time, just please let me stay."

Melanie started to laugh, "No that's just it. They are no longer required because you've done so much work. Take some time off, have some fun. Be a kid. You're only 16, enjoy life. You're mother will do fine without you working here all the time."

"So.. wait. You're not letting me go? I can still come back here to work?"

"Of course Alex, I'm never gonna get rid of my best, and hardest worker." She spoke loudly looking over her shoulder slightly so everyone could hear her say the last few words, "Alex the work you do here is admirable. Honestly I wanted to make you supervisor with me but figured you'd prefer what you're already doing. Take a month or two off, and just have some fun. Then come back, and work half as hard as you already do."

I smiled, and nodded my head, "Thank you Melanie. That means a lot. Will you be coming over tonight to see my mom?"

"Yes I will, I'll see you then. Now get out of here." I gave her a quick hug, and ran towards the Village center when I realized I have nothing of interest to do aside from farming.

'What do kids my age do?' I looked around, and saw some playing games of their own design, and others doing creative things. Some were anxiously waiting for the Rangers return, and some were just lazing around enjoying the sunny day out. 'Hmm nothing interesting it seems. Maybe Hugh skipped work again.' I smiled, and started running to where Hugh worked. I worked as a farmer, planter, food gatherer, etc. Hugh on the other hand had a much different job that really pissed me off when he skipped it because of its importance. I neared the outer perimeter of the Village between the forest, and the lake, and saw no Hugh just his partner. "Hey Jack! Hugh not show up?"

The man named Jack turned to me, he was the same height as me, and had white hair, and trimmed beard. His left eye was bright green, and his right was a faded white colour with a large scar going across it, "No he didn't show up, and now this old geezer before you is stuck defending the perimeter alone. Can you go find him, and kick his ass for me. Don't bother sending him this way our replacements will be here soon. Just give him a right thrashing for me."

I chuckled, and turned back the other way waving to Jack, "Alright Jack see you tomorrow!" I walked through the Village center looking around trying to find Hugh. The village was large, the largest of all the villages. This one was the center hub of all the villages. I got to the village center, and saw a few dozen pathways, and a multitude of buildings. There was a large fire pit in the exact center of the village center, and around the area two boards. One with community information, and another with bounties, and missions for the Rangers. I looked up the sky slightly, and saw a large looming wall in the distance. The Old City. The place forbidden to us, and home to the legends that protected our village, our fathers, and mothers. The guardians. They protected our home like they did their own years ago. They protected The New City, my home

"Oh hello there sweetheart. Melanie let you off early?"

I turned around, and saw my mother standing in the pathway behind me decked out in her old Guardian armour. Her robes, and gauntlets were tattered, and ripped with age. Her guns were scratched, and the paint was worn. I smiled warmly at her, and hugged her as the other Rangers moved around us laughing, and talking amongst each other. "Sort of. She let me off early, and then said not to come back for another month."

My mother laughed her kind laugh. One that could always put you at ease. "Come now dear let's go home. We have company to prepare for." My mother, and I walked back to our house talking about her most recent journey the whole time.

**?'s POV**

A shadowy person looking at Alex, and his mother. They chuckled a deep quiet chuckle. One filled with hate, and evil. They pulled up a small communicator, and with a distorted voice spoke into it, "Sorry for late contact. I found the target. Time for phase two."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Arc II The Aftermath is officially out! I'm very excited to be continuing on with Lost Light, and hope that you all are as well. From here onward though it will be taking a massive shift from the feel of the first Arc. I hope that throughout the upload of the second arc everyone who were fans of the first will continue to be fans, and those who were on the fence can join us who love, and crave more uploads. I will be doing my best to try, and get a monthly uploading schedule or bimonthly upload. But with the hectic life I lead right now - what with me being a parent soon, and all - it might be difficult so during this time I do hope that there will be understanding if I can't get a chapter our right away.**

**So thanks again guys for checking out Arc II. Let me know in a review if you have any theories as to who this Guardian, and the mother to our new protagonist Alex may be? Are they a Guardian new to Lost Light or one we have seen before? And who is the shadowy figure? What is Phase Two? Leave your theories, and hypotheses in the reviews. See you hopefully next month with an update to Lost Light.**

**Your friendly neighborhood hitman EsDeath.**

**Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1

_***DISCLAIMER***_

_**There is a high likelihood that this chapter will be subject to change. This is where I start to take creative liberties within the world of Lost Light. Because of that this chapter may be unliked or unwanted. If this happens, and I'm notified about it this chapter will be changed.**_

_**If it is changed please do reread this chapter. If it needs to be fixed it will be reuploaded the day after its initial release.**_

_**Thanks enjoy!**_

I stood in the kitchen preparing the dinner I was making for a get together being thrown at my house in celebration. After finishing with the vegetables I took them to the small fire pit with five bars overtop used for cooking. I placed them alongside two large slabs of meat inside a pan, and started to move them around with a wooden spoon.

On the other side of our large room I heard a tapping on the wooden door, "Mom! Door!"

I heard her chuckle, and walk out in a set of casual clothing, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I turned, and watched the door open, "Jaora! Good to see you," with arms outstretched Melanie walked through the door, and hugged my mother, "How was your most recent adventure? You must have stories to tell you were gone far longer than expected. Two months you were out there, wasn't it supposed to be two weeks long."

"The expedition was good, little to no casualties on our side. However we did discover a raider camp nearby, and the Ravagers are getting closer everyday. We ran into complications with the other two factions, and ended up in a cave in while reassessing our strategy. We spent days trapped in the caves trying to find our way out. We hadn't mapped in as far before, and our cartographer was weak from combat. He didn't make it. I'm sorry Melanie."

Melanie looked down sadly, and her shoulders shuddered. Quietly under her breath she spoke, "That idiot. I told him not to go."

Mom placed her hand on Melanie's shoulder, "If it means anything at all he saved my life, and helped to guide us through a large portion of the cave. We all would have died if he hadn't been there. Regardless I'm sorry for your loss."

Melanie wiped her eyes, and smiled a sad smile, "Well at least my good for nothing little brother was good for something."

I clapped my hands together, and walked over to the two of them placing my hands on their shoulders. I sighed deeply, and smiled, "Now now. Today is a day to celebrate. The news of your brother is saddening. So today in addition to celebrating the life we have today, we will also celebrate his life." I looked down at Melanie, and smiled, "He was an amazing man, and the City has lost someone who can never be replaced." The tears fell from her eyes, and slowly she placed her face against my chest muffling the already quiet sobs, "I am so sorry Melanie." I rubbed her back gently, and held her close.

"Thank you Alex. You really do so much for me, and everyone else here." She spoke through the sobs holding her face against me.

"No need to thank me. Just trying to do my best," I gently grabbed her chin between my thumb, and index finger, and lifted her face up towards me. I gently wiped the tears away, "Now let me see your smile."

Slowly she chuckled, and smiled, "No Alex. Really, thank you. You do so much."

I smiled back, and tapped her forehead with my index finger smirking. She hugged me again, and when we separated I walked back to the kitchen to keep cooking. "No idea how you do it. But you really are impressive." I chuckled slightly under my breath as my mom gave me praise for helping.

"Mom I don't know what you mean. I just did what anyone else would do."

"Yeah that's not what I meant," she hopped up sitting on the counter, "I'm a Ranger I see people die all the time. I was a Guardian. I've seen it all my life. But I've watched you bring life to others. You carry a light within you, it's amazing," she looked over to Melanie, and I followed her gaze. Melanie was at the entrance to our home with a smile on her face as she greeted a few other guests, "Even in times where pain seems to win you help others, and allow them to move past. You help them heal."

I walked over to her , and clicked my tongue at her tapping her shoulder with my wooden spoon, "Off the counter." She laughed, and hopped off the counter moving to smell the food, "Mom. I'm not doing anything you wouldn't do for someone. I just want to help people like you once did. Like you still do."

She placed a hand on my cheek, "Young Light you do that, and more everyday. You take care of everyone in the village by ensuring we have food with the crops you grow, and the trees you plant. I don't think there could be anyone more proud of their child than I."

"Thank you mom," I leaned down, and let her kiss my forehead gently, "Now go socialize. Everyone has missed you these past few months. I'll have dinner ready soon."

She nodded, and walked into the living room. As I finished cooking the food, and pulled it off the rack to cut, and serve I heard someone step into the kitchen, "Hello mate."

"Hugh. Coming near me might not be the best idea. Jack has given me explicit orders to give you," I held up my hands, and made air quotations with my fingers, "'A right thrashing.'"

He looked over to Jack who glared towards him. Hugh shuddered, and looked to me, "What were you, and Jaora talking about? Were you talking about the legend!?" He got excited, and whispered the last part loudly into my ear.

"Ugh again with this legend, it isn't real. It is a myth."

"So you say but Rangers don't go into the wild often, and yet we have little to no attacks on our village. Despite the Ravagers having the sufficient manpower to overwhelm, and destroy us."

"Doesn't mean that there is an ancient protector watching over us. It just means.." I trailed off cutting into the food, "..okay I can't think of what it could mean right now but it is not this Legendary Robot you speak of."

"Let's ask Jaora. She goes out there she will know more."

I slammed the knife into the counter as I finished cutting up the meat, "Enough of this Hugh. Do not pester my mom about.. about your delusions." I spoke through gritted teeth, and turned around swiftly, "It's called a legend for a reason. It's made up."

"Legends come from real places. The Guardians were legends back when they were still everywhere. Why are you so insistent that this legend is not real?"

I sighed, and turned back to plate the food for service, "What do I have to do to get you to shut up about this?" I turned back taking the first two plates out to the party. I came back, and his hand was on his chin.

Laughing he looked at me, "Bring me proof."

"Proof?"

"Proof. Proof there is no legend, and it is just made up."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Next expedition is in a month, you have the time off. I talked to Melanie when I came in. Your mom could use a break, take her spot."

"So let me get this straight," I grabbed his arms, and made him hold them outwards towards me palm up, "You want me to go out, and risk my life so you will stop nagging me about this myth?" I placed two plates on his hands.

"Correct. Either you come back with evidence of it being fake, or you die. Either way you won't be pestered by my nagging anymore." He chuckled as he walked out with the food, and I came with the last plate.

"Nagging about what?" Mom inquired as we stepped into the room.

"Just something that happened at his job mom. Nothing important. Right Hugh?" I placed my plate down in front of mom, and glared up at Hugh my hair slightly covering my face.

He stared back at me, but it was different. He seemed scared like he didn't see me as the same person. As I stared at him, my eyes started to feel hot before he backed down, and stuttered out, "Y-yah. Nothing important," he shook his head smiling, "Let's eat shall we?"

We all sat down, and started eating. Tensions were still a little high until mom started to tell the story about her most recent excursion into the Wilds. We laughed, and had a great time. When all was done mom stood up, and tapped her cutlery against a glass. "I'd like to say a few words. 25 years ago today we lost the City. We lost the Guardians. We lost friends, and family. But throughout it all we persevered. We built new cities, forged new friendships," she placed her hand on my head, "made new families. We may always lose people. But it doesn't mean they are no longer with us. Because we continue to fight, and we continue to grow. They will never truly die. So today we celebrate not only our lives, our New City, but also the lives of those who are no longer with us. Those who we lost while getting here. To family, and to our friends!" She raised her glass in the air, and everyone followed.

"Here here!" After the meal, and the toast we played a few games, and talked until the moon started to rise. After the sun had set we bid everyone goodbye.

As I was cleaning up, and doing the dishes mom came into the kitchen, "Now are you gonna tell me the truth about what you, and Hugh were discussing? I know it wasn't a work thing."

I stopped cleaning the dishes, and sighed, "It was about a myth. An old tale told to us as kids. You talked about it a lot. About a robot protector. One who lives out in the Wilds, and keeps threats at bay. He is insistent that it is real."

"Why were you talking about it so heatedly before dinner?"

I turned around, "In a months time the next excursion into the Wilds will take place. He wants me to take your spot, and bring back proof of the myth being just that. A myth. Nothing real."

"But you could die." I nodded my head, and she placed her hand over her mouth, "In essence that's what he wants, isn't it? For you to either die trying or admit you were wrong." Again I nodded, and she pulled me into her arms.

"I have to do this mom. I will not let him back me into a corner."

"You'll need firearm training, survival training, and much more. A month is not a lot of time. We start working with Jack tomorrow."

"Thank you mom, let us go to bed. We will discuss it more tomorrow." I kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you mom, goodnight."

"I love you too, my Young Light."

**?'s POV**

The strange figure in the shadows sat in front of Alex's house watching people leave the house, and eventually watched the residents turn in for the night. Pulling up the communicator they clicked a button, a feminine voice rang through it, "Strange. You do not have a scheduled communication for another month. If you are risking communication it must be important. What is it?" The voice sounded evidently annoyed.

The shadowy figure spoke in the deep distorted voice again, "We cannot kill him as planned. I watched him tonight, he has it."

"He does!? You saw it."

"Correct Mistress. He has it. We must bring him to the base, alive."

"Indeed. Excellent work, continue radio silence until scheduled next month. Keep an eye on him."

"Yes Mistress." The communicator clicked off, and the figure chuckled quietly, and backed into an alley between two buildings, "We will see you soon, Young Light."

**There you have chapter two. As stated above because of certain creative liberties with Jaora this chapter is subject to potential changes in the future. I hope you all enjoyed it. And Shy911 hope you're okay with what I did with Jaora. If not let me know, and it'll be changed as soon as I hear from you.**

**Thanks everyone, see you next update.**


	3. Chapter 2

_***Important Notice***_

_**Stay tuned to the end for a short sneak preview of a new story I am going to start writing as well as a quick Authors note giving a little announcement about future, and past stories.**_

_**Thanks guys, hope you enjoy Chapter Three!**_

I slammed my fist into a leather padded glove worn by Jack, "Good me boy! Strong punch, keep it up." I panted, wiping away the sweat from my forehead, and laughed quickly shooting a left hook towards him. He expertly moved the glove over to catch the fist but in the fast motion fell off balance. My eyes burned again as I thrust my hand forwards, and leaned into the attack. I felt a surge of energy, and as my fist connected with the glove I continued to push, and knocked Jack backwards onto the ground. He coughed loudly as he fell onto his back. He groaned, "Excellent.. excellent punch.. I believe you're ready.." he coughed out a laugh.

"Jack, are you okay?" I rushed to his side, and helped him up into a sitting position, "I am so sorry I have no idea what happened."

"I do mate. You showed that old geezer what's what, and knocked him down a peg." I turned, and saw Hugh laughing loudly as he hopped over the fence walking into the Ranger training grounds, "May I ask though. Why did you knock poor Jack onto the ground like a sack of potatoes?" He asked me as the two of us helped Jack up.

"I along with his mom are training him to go into The Wilds with the next excursion. We have been training him privately for a while now. He's ready. All he needs now is his mother's approval for his firearm training. Good thing too since they leave tomorrow."

"Wait. You're going into The Wilds! What are you thinking?! That's suicide!"

"You asked me to go. Don't you remember?"

"I mean yeah I asked you to go but I never expected for you to actually go. I thought you would back out."

"Well I don't back out. This is what's happening. Good to know that you are worried about my safety. I have had Jack, and Mom training me in gun fighting as well as hand to hand combat, I will be fine." I threw a few quick phantom jabs at Hugh showing off my form.

"Just. Just promise me you'll come back. Life won't be fun without you. I need my best mate. Even if we only just met a little while ago."

"Hey kid don't go showing your emotions eh! We might think you've gone soft." Jack chuckled as he playfully punched Hugh in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah old man. I can show my emotions occasionally. I'm not a Shadow remember." Hugh smiled, and looked at me, "Just please promise you'll come home. Alright Alex?"

"I promise bud. I'm coming home. You just do your job, and protect the village so there is something for me to come back to." He nodded, and started to walk away as my mom came towards us. He waved to us, and greeted my mom as he left the area.

"What was Hugh doing here?" My mom asked me clearly annoyed, her arms crossed.

"He came to see what I was doing during all this time. He seemed worried I was leaving. I think he meant this as a joke."

"Hmm well maybe we can't be too hard on him. Your guys' jokes are sometimes hard to understand, and not always the best. Shall I go out tomorrow instead of you?"

"No no I need to do this mom. It will be good for me to learn what else there is to life other than farming." My mom smiled, and hugged me warmly.

"You'll find your life's purpose soon darling. If it is out there," she sighed, "then I will help you to come home safe." With that we continued to train.

My accuracy, and proficiency with my weapons were improving greatly. She walked away from me to the other end of the field, and placed a small glass down. "Alright! Last challenge. Let's see if you're as adept with a firearm as your old mother or her old friend." She placed her hand on her chest, and laughed as she called herself old. I shook my head, and pulled up the Minimum Distance I was holding, "Remember it is a good distance away. So remember your training. Elbows locked, look through the sight, take a deep breath, and…" I squeezed the trigger, "fire!" The bullet flew through the air, and we heard the distant shatter of glass a few seconds later.

I sighed, and placed the Minimum Distance into its holster. Turning to my mom I smiled, "So? How did I do?"

She shook her head, and looked to the glass, "I um.. I have only ever seen one other person make that shot with that kind of accuracy."

"Well me old boy, don't know what your mom here says but I believe you're ready." Jack walked up to me laughing boisterously placing a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I laughed with him, and held my arms out to my mom to give her a hug.

She accepted my embrace, and laughed quietly, "You're ready. Just please come home to me. You're my son, my greatest accomplishment. I can't lose you."

I placed my hand on her head, and kissed her forehead gently, "I'll be home before you know it." With that the three of us left the field heading back to my house.

**?'s POV**

The shadowy figure stood at the far corner of the field watching Alex, Jaora, and Jack training. They growled lightly turning away, "This is not going according to plan. Oh well better make sure he doesn't come home." They chuckled slowly in a deep chilling voice. "Well son, enjoy your trip. You won't be coming back after it."

**Hey guys bit of a shorter chapter this time because coming up at the end of this announcement is a sneak peek for an upcoming project I have planned but first a brief announcement. Not many of you probably read my other stories which is fine not trying to guilt trip you into reading them. Anyways one I wrote a while back was one called, ****I'm inside my game. ****This is a story I made for Pokemon, and despite leaving it at a horrible point I will be cancelling it, and starting a whole new Pokemon story. More on that to come as more details are made. I also will be continuing Fighting for the Frontier. It is just gonna take some time because there are a lot of ideas I want to do with that one, as well as with Lost Light. Presently Lost Light is one being updated the most as it is taking a huge turn from the game series so there is more thought that needs to go into it. Fighting for the Frontier hopefully will have a new chapter some time this month. Now onto the sneak peek.**

I ran fast through the crowded streets of the market. My breathing sounded heavier in my ears with my helmet. I pushed past people, and stall owners as they screamed from behind. Red blasters streaked over me as I pulled my head down, and ducked. Doing this I lost my vision for a brief time, and ran head first into someone. The person chuckled in a deep voice, and I looked up at them. They were a tall man wearing beige robes, and was walking with the help of a large cane made of dark brown wood with metal near the top. He had pitch black skin with their face painted yellow in a weird pattern allowing the black to show through. He had piercing yet gentle orange eyes, and the thing that made me most frightened of him were the horns protruding from his head, "Be careful young one. You must always be wary of where you are going."

I just pushed off him, nodded, and ran down an alleyway. I panted, and breathed hard clutching my side holding it in pain. I stumbled in exhaustion, and fell, "There he is!" I turned to the alleyway entrance, and saw the people chasing me. They were wearing dull steel grey armour streaked with blue across the edges of the chest plate, and down the legs. Their pauldrons were painted entirely in the shiny pale blue. Their helmets had a thin T-shaped visor thinner on the top then in the base. The sides where the cheeks were, were sunken in, and painted a darker grey with the top edges lined in the same pale blue. They had a symbol on their chest painted red with black outlines. The symbol looked like a large claw mark with three slashes conjoined near the base. One of them had one blaster holster on their leg, and the other had two separate holsters. They ran towards me, and I got up sprinting forwards down a conjoined alley.

I looked back to see if they followed me, and ran head first into a wall. A dead end. Literally in this case. I placed my hands on the wall, and looked for a way to scale it. But couldn't see anything in time. I heard them slowly round the corner, and chuckle, "Blast. Looks like this is my end."

I turned around, and faced down the barrel of a blaster pointed at me by one of the men chasing me, he spoke in a calm voice hiding the rage he felt, "Taal Vizsla. You are wanted for treason, murder, and sabotage. How do you plead?"

"Guilty. I ran! What Pre Vizsla is doing, what all of Death Watch is doing is despicable. We should be working with the Duchess not plotting to overthrow her!"

"You are hereby sentenced to death by the order of Pre Vizsla. To think we will actually be doing your family name a favour. By cutting out such a weak link poisoning the family tree." He squeezed the trigger, and the blaster bolt fired out.

I shut my eyes, and held up my hands in a panic, "No!"

I waited, and waited. But nothing happened. I heard them shuffle backwards slightly on the sand, and I opened my eyes. I gasped in fear as I saw the blaster bolt frozen in the air in front of my face. Slowly I shuffled to the right away from the blaster bolt, and pulled my hands away turning to focus on the Mandalorians chasing me. As I looked away I heard the blaster bolt fly into the wall beside me. "What the hell was that!"

**Alright there you go! So that is the sneak peek for the new Star Wars FanFiction I'm doing. I don't yet have a title but figured I could introduce it now. Let me know what you guys think about the most recent chapter of Lost Light. Also again let me know if you have theories about this Shadowy Figure who constantly watches Alex, and his mom.**

**You can also let me know what you think about the sneak peek, and if you would be excited to read a Star Wars FanFiction. Until the next chapter guys! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING!**

**This episode deals with very sensitive issues regarding mental health. Please be warned going into this episode. If this episode at all triggers you to self harm, or worse please talk to friends or family. If you are afraid to contact friends or family please talk to a licensed professional. Please turn away now if you think your **mental** health could be at risk with reading this episode. Thank you.**

I woke up groggy sprawled across my bed; my blanket hanging loosely off my lower half. Stretching, and yawning I sat up in my bed feeling my body crack. I sighed, standing up to get dressed. I was wearing my standard outfit for working the farm. A dusty, and stained black tight fitting shirt with dirt covered light blue jeans. I also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, and brown working boots. I had a black leather holster wrapped around my waist, and thigh with my Minimum Distance held nicely inside. I looked out the window, and saw Rangers walking through the streets with their families heading to the main gate. A knock sounded at my door, and it caused my heart to start racing, "C-c-come in."

My mom walked through the doorway dressed in her Ranger get up holding a box in front of her, "Oh dear, your stutter is back?"

I shook my head, "N-no I am just a little nervous." I stuttered out desperately trying to calm myself, "What's in there?"

"Figured I'd get you a gift to commemorate your first time leaving the village. It's a special moment. So here is the first part."

"First part?" I grabbed the thin square box. I looked at my mom, and she motioned with her hands to go on, and open it. I slowly pulled the ribbon loose, and opened it up. Inside was a black coat. Smiling I pulled it out, and put it on. It was a long black sleeveless coat; the fabric was tough but soft like plated silk. I looked it over in a mirror, and marveled. It was amazing.

"W-where did you get t-this?"

"It was your fathers. Figured he should be here in some way to see you off. He would have been proud of the man you've grown into." She said as she fixed up my father's coat pulling it up tighter on my shoulders.

"This was d-dads?"

"Yes he left it here when he went on his last expedition, said you should have it if he doesn't return. I think now is the appropriate time to give it to you." I looked in the mirror placing my hand over my chest feeling the fabric while fighting back tears. My mom placed her hand on my shoulder looking into the mirror with me, "come your next gift awaits."

We walked downstairs into the living room where I saw Jack sitting on the couch with a polishing rag in his hands, and beside him an object covered in a sheet laying on the couch, "Ah me boy. You look just like Kian. I wish he were here to see you off today."

"We all do. Jack has helped me with your next gift. It was mine from a long time ago back in my guardian days. I seldom use it now, and feel it would do better with you. Jack?" He nodded, and walked over to the couch, and grabbed the sheet. He placed it in my hands, and I felt the weight in it. Unraveling the sheet I saw my mother's Go Figure.

"No, I can't possibly take this mom."

"Please, I insist. Your father, and I will protect you out there. Now let's get to the meet up." I nodded, and slung the rifle over my back, and we left the house together. Walking down the streets you could hear the commotion from the meet up. This is where the Ranger Commander informs everyone as to how long the Rangers would be on the expedition.

A man decked out in gear, and wearing ripped, and tattered clothing stood on a large podium. He had on a pair of ripped black pants, and a dark blue shirt with the left sleeve ripped off. Strapped tightly across his chest was a small leather belt with a dagger sheathed into it, and two small leather pouches His breathing was thick, and raspy with a robotic sound from the face mask he wore. It was a black mask with little silver spikes covered in a thin layer of rust placed over his nose, and mouth. "Hello everyone I am Gher Terola. I was once a Hunter before the old city fell. In fact I was there on that fateful day," we looked at where he was pointing, and saw what my mother told me was the old tower. The home of the guardians. He started to pace around the small stage, and spoke once again, "That day taught me something. I always believed in fighting with your brothers, and sisters. But that fight taught me that despite the odds always trust your gut. Your gut will tell you when to leave, and when to stay, and fight. Today we are going on an expedition to bring home supplies for new refugees coming from one of the sister villages."

Groans rang throughout the crowd, and people started to yell at the stage, "Shove them somewhere else!"

"We don't need anyone else!"

"They already lost their homes! Why do we have to give them ours!?"

Gher raised up a gun, and fired three shots into the air, "Enough!" He spoke with a loud authoritative voice that startled many of the people in the crowd. He holstered his gun, and pointed over towards a statue to his right. The statue was entitled: The Hero Guardian, and it was a stone statue made in the shape of a hunter guardian with their ghost beside them, "This statue is made in the likeness of one of the last guardians to fight on the tower. They showed us how to see light in the enveloping darkness. They fought among many guardians on the tower, and gave their life protecting as many of us as they did. If they can do that for people that they probably never met then we can allow others to come live with us in our village. We are the largest village, we are the new city. They are humans like us all, and remember this: the only reason they are coming here is because of the Ravagers, those sons of bitches killed my brothers, and sisters in cold blood. We leave in an hour, say your goodbyes. We will be gone for two weeks." With that he left the stage jumping off the back heading over towards the perimeter.

Murmurs were still heard about the refugees as my mom placed her hand on my shoulder drawing my attention, "Hey are you excited? I knew Gher Terola before; he's a really good fighter. You're gonna be in good hands."

"Honestly I was really nervous beforehand but now I gotta say I'm really excited."

"Well we have an hour, wanna do a little bit more training just before you go?"

"Sure let's head over to the training area."

**Deep in the wilds**

**?'s POV**

A person stood on a cliff wearing bright white, red, gold, and purple shaded armour and a small diamond shaped object hanging from their belt.. They looked over the edge seeing jagged, and pointed rocks with waves, a cold dark blue capped with a bright white as they continuously splashed against them. They inched their foot closer to the ledge kicking off some loose dirt, and rocks watching them fall to the depths below. Their chest rose as they took a big sigh before removing their helmet, and placing it on the ground. Removing their hood their face became visible. The person was Maria-1. She raised her foot up, and held it over the edge looking over it, "Maybe I should just jump this time."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the delay this was supposed to be uploaded in April but I got incredibly distracted, and was not able to write. The reason was on April 19th my son was born. Yay! Incredibly happy about that, and because of it lost all track of time, and wasn't able to write. But I have finally put out this chapter, and am almost done Chapter Five so hopefully expect two chapters in June. One for May, and one for June. Come the upload of the next chapter or chapters I will be continuing with my schedule of one chapter per month.**

** Now in the end if this chapter it does show that Maria - Yay she is back - is dealing with the thought of suicide. Yes I have put this in but must state as I did at the beginning. Suicide is a very serious thing, and should be discussed openly. If you or someone you know is thinking of committing suicide please talk to a licensed professional or a family member, counselor, teacher, friend, or anyone you may trust.**

**I can't display them for everyone but if you live in Canada you can call the suicide prevention holiness for all of Canada at 1 - (833) - 456 - 4566. Or you can call Kids Help Phone at 1 - (800) - 668- 6868. For more information visit: www_canada_ca/ en/ public-health/ services/ suicide-prevention/ warning-signs_html.**

**As I said I can't display any information for other countries as it wouldn't be accurate. I can however display my own countries information because I have been educated on it previously. For any information as for who to call in your own country look up online: Suicide Prevention Phone Numbers or just simply Suicide Prevention.**

**Please be safe, and look for any known signs of depression or suicidal thoughts in anyone near you not just those you love or care for. Anyone you know could be one little thing away from taking their life so be the one person that could change their life for the better. Be safe, and help others.**

**See you all in a few weeks with the next chapter. **

**-EsDeath Signing Off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING!**

**This episode deals with very sensitive issues regarding mental health. Please be warned going into this episode. If this episode at all triggers you to self harm, or worse please talk to friends or family. If you are afraid to contact friends or family please talk to a licensed professional. Please turn away now if you think your mental health could be at risk with reading this episode. Thank you.**

I stood overlooking the edge watching the waves, "Maybe I should just jump this time." I pulled my foot back placing it on the ground shaking. I reached down, and grabbed my helmet, and stared at it, "I got this armour from you Cayde. We fought together in the armour the last time I saw you. We were so brave then," I threw the helmet off the cliff screaming, "Now look at me," I fell to my knees, "I'm so cowardly. I want to walk off but I'm so scared."

A deep whispering echo spoke from behind me on my left, "All you need is a little help. Let me help you. All you need is a little push." I felt my body become heavier, and I started to fall forwards peering over the edge.

"NO!" The voice was angelic, and calm despite its urgency. Quickly my hands shot down to the ground, and pushed me backwards falling onto my back; my breath was heavy, and my eyes shut tight. The voice spoke again; it sounded like her, "You're stronger than this, you are a guardian. Think of your friends, think of your sisters. Keep moving forward."

I opened my eyes, and got up, "Damn it." I turned around to face the trees walking through the forest.

The angelic voice spoke again, "Do you see how strong you are? Everyday you go to that place, and every day you come back home, because you are-"

The voice was cut off by the whispering echo now filled with anger, and hatred; the voice rang loudly in my head causing me to fall to ground clutching the sides of my head, "WEAK! You are nothing but a weakling! If it weren't for the other people who sacrificed themselves that day you would have died!"

"Don't listen to her. You aren't weak. That day you stood on the frontlines, and fought valiantly."

"Oh yes but look at where it got you! Alone, powerless, lost. That fight was for nothing, and you know it."

I clutched my head, and grabbed a dagger throwing it to my side, "Shut up!" The dagger flew fast sticking into a tree.

"Nice try but you can't kill us without killing yourself."

"Maria, pick yourself up. Listen to me you're not alone, you have an entire village you pays homage to you. Look," I stood, and looked over to my right walking over to the tree with my dagger in it. There was a village below me at the base of a large hill people were in a large gathering in the center of the village. A man was talking loudly, and suddenly there was a large outrage from the crowd. The man held his hand into the air, and fired off three shots startling myself, and the crowd. He proceeded to yell at the people pointing to his side. There was a large statue there carved in stone. As he spoke so too did the angelic voice, "That is a statue of you. The Hero Guardian. You were the line of defense that kept the Darkness focused on the tower allowing most of the city to flee. This village, and all the others you protect from a distance in these woods would not exist had you not fought that day." The man jumped off the platform he was on, and the crowd dispersed, "That man is going into the wilds today, do what you do best. Protect them." I clutched my dagger as the voice stopped speaking my body alive with a new fire.

"Thank you Jewel." I tapped the dead ghost hanging from my belt.

**Back at the New City**

I sighed deeply, and looked through the rifle scope on the Go Figure. Laid down on the ground I held the butt of the rifle to my shoulder my left hand draped over it. I placed my finger on the trigger, and slowly squeezed it back, "Hey there!" I jumped, and pulled the gun back as it kicked with the shot. It flew out of my grasp as the shots fired; the butt smacking my in the face jamming my lip into my teeth. I got uo sitting on the ground as I clutched my hand to my lip as it bled looking at the person who made me jump.

"Gher Terola? What are you doing here?" My voice was muffled with my hand over it. He offered me his hand, and I grabbed it with my free hand. As he helped me up he answered my question.

"Wanted to come see you. I need to know, why are you coming out into the wilds." His look was stern. It was unsettling. I spat the blood out, and looked to answer him.

"I'm going," I was cut off when I heard a beeping; a communicator receiving a transmission. I looked around out of curiosity, and saw a person in a cloak with the hood drawn up watching the training area from behind a building a few feet away. The person slinked away behind the building when they saw me. I could see no features, and a chill ran over my body when I saw them, "What was that?" I spoke to myself.

**The Strange Figure's POV**

"Yes Mistress."

"Today is the day, what do you plan to do?"

"You are not my mistress, who are you?"

"I work for her. Answer her inquiry."

"I plan to make sure the boy never comes home."

"You are prohibited from killing him, you know this yet your plan stays the same."

"I never said I intended to kill the boy. Just to make sure he never comes home."

"I see. Do you need others to assist you."

"Why not, let's make this party interesting."

**Alex's POV**

I followed Gher to the gate his stride much faster than mine. I watched him from behind trying to get a read on who he was, 'Why did he ask about me coming into the wilds?' We walked up the gate where four more people were waiting for us.

A tall tanned bald man stood with his hands on his hips, and a giant toothy smile on his face from ear to ear. His eyes were a deep blue, and seemed to draw me into them unable to look away. He wore a white shirt with a pair of fancy black pants with a pair of deep dark violet suspenders. As we neared his grin appeared more ominous, and his eyes more less hypnotic.

Forcing my gaze away from him I looked to someone else. Beside the man to his left was a small thin woman with long white hair tied into a large bun with large strands of her hair tied into a lopping braid from her bangs to her bun along the sides of her head over her ears. She was wearing a white frilly top over a pair of black pants clung tightly against her legs. She avoided my gaze as I looked towards her, and clung a beige duffel bag closer to her chest.

Over to the right of the tall man was another man who sat on the wall playing with a knife. As we got closer he leered at me through the bangs of his pitch black hair tinged with streaks of white. Through his hair I could feel his bright yellow eyes pierce through my very being. Immediately I turned away as goosebumps rose up along my body.

The last person was behind everyone else, and sat against the rock wall on the other side of the gate. I couldn't tell their gender from the outfit nor get any facial features to define them. Their face was clouded by a brown hood attached to the robe they wore. On their face it appeared they had a mask with lenses to see through, and two vents sticking out of the side no doubt with filters in them like a mask designed for toxins.

We reached the group, and Gher spoke, "Welcome everyone. My name as you know is Gher Terola. I am the huntmaster for your first ever expedition into the Wilds. Today we are going somewhere you have never gone. Someplace that you must stay by me every step of the way. If you don't you'll die from anything in the environment," His voice deepened as he finished his statement, "Or I'll kill you myself." The group was stunned; the grin on the man vanished, and no one spoke, "Now everyone introduce yourself."

The grinning man spoke with a cheery booking voice, "My name is Hayden Lester. I work in the armory, and help keep track of the arsenal, and ammo supplies for the Rangers."

The woman spoke quietly, "M-my name is Cerys Reed. I worked in the farms, and fields before watching Alex leave." She blushed as she looked at me.

The man on the wall slammed the knife into the stone tower, "You all don't need to know my name, and I don't need to know yours just don't slow me down on this or any other expeditions we may go on together, and everything will be fine."

Finally there was the last one sitting against the wall. They spoke nothing, and looked towards the ground. Gher cleared his throat, and the person sighed in a distorted voice, "My name is Jo Padley. I am a refugee from another village, and am wanting to find a new place for myself." They stood up, and their cloak fell down over their legs to the ground just above their boots, "Back in my old village before Raiders attacked I guarded its walls. Kept them back, and kept my home safe. I wish to do the same here."

"My name is Alex. I am a farmer here. I've been trained by my mother Jaora for this expedition, and I hope I'm prepared." Everyone looked at me; a few faces in stunned silence.

The man with the knife stood up placing his knife in its sheath on his thigh. Walking towards me he spoke, "Your mother is Jaora? THE Jaora? As in the one who helped lead the fight on the tower? Founder of our village?"

"The same."

He scoffed, and walked away, "Shame such a legend had you for a kid. You don't belong out here, go back to the farms." With that he started to walk out of the village past the gates.

The other three started to follow him as Gher placed a hand on my shoulder, "Jaora is proud of you I know that. If she trained you then you're definitely gonna be a force to be reckoned with on this expedition. I've seen her fight. Come on let's get going."

I sighed, and pulled the strap holding my mother's rifle closer to my body following Gher outside the village, and into the woods.

**?'s POV**

It had been hours since Alex left, and Jaora sat at home preparing a meal. "I wonder if everything is gonna be okay. He is with Gher, and he was always able to handle himself in a fight. I'm sure everything will be okay but I can't help but feel something is wrong."

Outside the house the night began to fall, and under the mask of night the Strange Figure met with someone at the gate of the village. "013-4. Are you ready?"

013-4 pulled off his hood, and Hugh stood there looking at the person. "I don't know if it's such a good idea to do this. It'll draw too much attenti ah-" he was cut off by a hand reaching out, and grabbing his throat. Long sharp nails dug into his neck drawing out droplets of blood.

"013-4 you do not want to disappoint the mistress do you?" Hugh furiously shook his head as much as he could while in the person's grip. The hand released, and fell back down hanging by the hip, "Good. The attack will commence as planned. You have your assignment. Get to it. We will come in on the signal."

Hugh nodded, and pulled up the hood again, and walked away. He walked through the dimly lit streets watching the flames dance atop their poles safely encased in glass. He sighed, and steeled himself as he reached his destination. Raising his hand he knocked on the heavy wooden door in front of him.

As it opened a familiar voice rang true, "Oh hello Hugh."

"Good evening Jaora. I was wondering if I could come in for dinner. Keep you company now that Alex is gone for a while."

"What a lovely idea. Come on in."

Hugh entered the building, and moments later sounds of fear, gunshots, and pain rang throughout the village emanating from the house. At the gate the Strange Figure chuckled lightly, and pulled a weapon from their cloak. A Prometheus Lens. They held it up in the air, and spoke with a calm voice that could terrify even the most fearless fighter, "Attack." As they spoke they aimed the weapon, and fired its beam into the village igniting a few buildings. The flames danced on the wooden homes, and emitted a golden glow into the dead of night. Screams were heard throughout the village as people ran from their homes only to be gunned down by the cloaked figures that flooded into the streets.

"Today the New City falls my Mistress. Today it all begins."

"Good. Make sure no one leaves the village alive aside from your team."

"And what of 013-4?"

"If he lives, bring him to me. If he dies then the next one will take his place. 013-4 expendable but his relationship with the target can be quite useful." The person on the other end of the communicator's voice became malicious, and dark, "Dead. Or alive."

"I understand mistress." As the figure shut off the communicator an old man came running out of the village holding a rifle.

"You! Are you from this village or another one?"

The figure said nothing.

"Answer me!"

"What is your name?"

"What?"

"Tell me your name."

"My name is Jack, I guard these borders during the day."

"Jack. You have done your job horribly. Goodbye." The figure quickly held up a pistol, and fired a shot. Jack shuddered, and fell to his knees a hole in the center of his forehead. Blood trickled down his face, and he fell forwards onto the ground. The figure looked at the village as the cloaked figures started walking back to the gate. The figure raised their arms into the air, and laughed loudly, "The New City burns!"

**Hey everyone! I am sorry about the late upload this was supposed to he out June 30th but I lost track of time, and next thing I knew it was July 1st. So happy Canada Day! I hope you guys enjoyed the June update. A lot of stuff went down this time. I look forward to any reviews, and questions. See you all at the end of July.**

**-EsDeath Signing Off.**


	6. Chapter 5

We walked out of the village, and into the wilds outside of the walls. Walking into the wilds for the first time was exhilarating yet terrifying. The wildlife were so active as we trudged through the forest breaking branches, and twigs fallen from the trees hanging over the worn trails from previous expeditions. The wind blew through the leaves causing swirling gusts of leaves to fly up. I was watching, and looking around as they blew up from the ground the woman Cerys yelped, and jumped back. I reached out, and caught her in my grasp before she could fall, her small frame complimented by my large body. She looked up at me blushing when our eyes met. She turned away shyly, "S-sorry I got a little scared."

I smiled, and helped her stand up again; her body shaking lightly as I held her shoulders, "No worries… Cerys? Right?"

She nodded, "Yah we work on the farm together. Though I'm really shy so we haven't spoken before."

"Well Cerys it is very nice to meet you. I hope that we get to go home safe, and work together more in the future." I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder before continuing to walk forward with the group.

I heard her giggle before she quickly walked in front of me. She continued to clutch her duffel to her chest. As we continued to walk through the forest we reached a small clearing. In the clearing were a few creatures that lived in the wilds. As we came into the clearing the creatures noticed us, and ran away. Some flew into the trees, some ran into the bushes burrowing under trees, and others hopped through the brush deeper into the forest. As we came into the clearing we were able to see the sky again for the first time in a while. Looking up we could see the bright oranges, and reds from the setting sun, "Alright this will be our camp for the night tomorrow we discuss more about our trip out here. Unroll your sleeping bags, and get to sleep. I'll take the first watch to make sure we stay alive. Alex I'll wake you in three hours to take over." I nodded my head, and unrolled my bag falling asleep on it quickly.

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I gasped for breath; the air in my lungs was heavy. It felt as though I wasn't breathing in air but rather a solid mass. I looked around, and saw I was in my room, "But this can't be. I left for the wilds." I got up, and tentatively walked to the door leaving my room, and exiting down the stairs. I saw the table in my house flipped up on its side. My mother wasn't in sight.

I decided to look around the room when I heard a sound. A sound new to me. The roar of something outside the house, and the shrill panicking screams of women, and children. I steeled the desire to search my house, and ran outside into the streets. And instantly I stepped back in horror. The village was engulfed in flames. People in black cloaks walked through the streets with an unknown weapon in their hands that spewed the fire through it in a beam.

I ran through the back streets dodging the fires, and the people marching through the streets searching for people. I could hear women beg these people to spare them only to hear the screams as they were set ablaze moments later. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't fall. Instead I took a deep breath in shakily, and ran through the streets to the exit. I had to find mom. I had to find Jack. I had to find Hugh. They were my family, and I needed to protect them.

I felt like calling out to them but made it to the wall before I could start, "Jack." I heard a man call out Jacks name, and i turned to the sound, seeing a cloaked person slowly walk up to Jack, "You have done your job horribly. Goodbye." I started to walk to Jack slowly, and saw the man pull out a gun.

"No." I said under my breath barely audible, "Don't. Please." I begged the person knowing they couldn't hear me through my soft muted voice. The figure pulled the trigger, and my heart sank. Jack's body fell limp at the person's feet, and they celebrated by laughing loudly with their arms in the air.

"Tonight The City burns!"

I ran up to Jack, my eyes felt hot once again, "NO!" I screamed my pain, and anger flooding through me. I watched the person look at me as their face lit up. I could only see their eyes; their mouth covered by a small mask. I watched though as their eyes widened in terror.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Gher, "Alex!"

I sat up quickly, panting my eyes burning out of my skull, "Gher?"

"Yah what happened kid. You okay?"

"Yah just a. Uh a bad dream. I'm alright." I looked around, and the sun was slowly cresting over the hill as it prepared to rise. "Crap did I miss my watch?"

"Yah you were panicking so I let you sleep. Cerys took over for you, we are heading out now. You can go back to the village if you need to. There's no shame in that." He helped me up to my feet.

"No I'm fine. I want to complete this. Let's get going."

"Alright then. Okay everyone gather around. Time to learn everything about our mission." Everyone gathered around Gher as I slowly packed my things again constantly thinking about that dream. "I won't lie to you all, our mission is a dangerous one. We are going into the area past the abandoned Fallen City to scavenge for materials necessary for the city's survival. This means we will be going through the wall. It is the shortest path. Now you all must know that we are going to be going into Ravager territory. So keep your guard up at all times. These people are known for their brutality. Does everyone understand me?"

I looked around. Everyone stared at Gher a few faces were clearly nervous. However Cerys' face was one of pure terror, and Jo's eyes were all I could see but I knew one thing for sure. That look was pure rage. As I stood up, and threw my pack over my shoulder I spoke up for everyone seeing as no one was speaking, "We understand Gher, we will follow your lead." I motioned my arm forwards silently telling Gher to go.

He nodded, and walked past all of us, "Let's go we have a lot of ground to cover today!"

As she started to move I placed my hand on Cerys' shoulder, "You okay Cerys?"

"U-um. Yah I guess. Although I am s-starting to wonder if m-maybe I should've stayed in the village. I d-don't belong out here."

I placed my hand gently on Cerys' head, and knelt down to be face to face with her. "You have power over your mind. Not outside events. Realize this, and you will find your strength. Because you never know how strong you are. Until being strong is your only choice." I stood up, and started walking away. Turning I saw her stunned blushing face, and I smiled, and motioned for her to catch up. As she caught up to me she clutched onto my arm, and we walked together catching up with Gher, and the rest of them.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I walked slowly behind the group of people watching them closely. As they gathered their things, and started to leave my eyes widened, and my chest felt tight. 'What is this?' I looked at the group, and breathed deeply, 'Just who are you? What is your intention? I gotta warn Gher!' I rushed ahead sprinting through the trees quickly, and without hesitation taking no time to stop, and assess. I knew where they were going, I knew the path well.

I jumped out of the brush onto the path, and found a large oak tree with a thick trunk a large distance down the path. On the tree were a series of runic carvings. I pulled out my dagger, and stabbed it into the tree slowly carving out lines in the tree. As I finished I heard voices behind me. I pulled out my knife, wiped away the dust, and jumped back into the woods. "Hold up guys! Take a quick breather, and wait here. I'll be right back."

* * *

**?'s POV**

A large transport ship flew through the air leaving behind the burned remains of The New City. Inside was the cloaked figures one of them sat in a chair with medical personnel attending to them. A radio device sat in the left arm, "You got sloppy!"

"Mistress please. How was I to know of this power. We never experienced it before. This is…" the figure looked to their right, and saw the area their arm used to be. Their arm was amputated up to the shoulder, and the area on their shoulder was presently a bright ice white mixed with specks of black, and red of the person's flesh, "new." On a table nearby was an arm. The arm was shriveled, and black it looked as though it had been completely burned in an instant yet it was frozen solid.

"Regardless of whether you got sloppy or not you are now without an arm. We will need to find a replacement from one of the machines. Come back to IO immediately. We will work on you there. I'll have them rip off a new appendage by the time you arrive. What happened with 013-4?"

"013-4. Yes. What happened is."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

We followed Gher down the path, and a few feet in front of us I saw what looked like a white cape jump into the trees. "What the?" I spoke aloud.

Suddenly Gher spoke loudly, "Hold up guys! Take a quick breather, and wait here. I'll be right back." He walked up to a tree close by where I saw the figure. He looked around for a few minutes before returning to us, "False alarm I thought I saw something but we are fine. Let's continue onward."

As we walked past the tree I looked at what he was looking at, and saw on the tree a mass of carvings. I placed my hands on the carvings feeling the ridges. One of them was new. I looked at it. "What does this mean?"

The carbing was that of a Phoenix with a large X through it, and what looked like a cloud behind it. I watched as Gher walked forwards closer to the Fallen City. As I watched them one thought went through my head over, and over as my eyes darted between all of the people in this expedition.

Can I trust anyone here?

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for the lack of an upload recently I have had trouble with writing. But I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I promise I will do my best to upload more regularly from now on. One chapter every month until the story is complete. See you guys next month. As always if you have any questions or theories let me hear them in reviews. I love reading them they make me want to write more because it shows you guys like what I write. Until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	7. Chapter 6

Trudging through the forest my mind began to wander, 'I don't know anyone here, nor their intentions. The marking was carved into the tree today so what does it mean? And what about that dream last night, what could that mean? Maybe I should go back to the village.'

I was broken out of my reverie by Gher calling out to me, "Alex. You with us?"

"Absolutely not. Look at him, probably wanting to go crying back to mommy. Go home farm boy. You're slowing us down." The unknown man spoke to me, and I felt my fist clench in anger.

"Okay you wanna solve this right here." I spoke slowly, and with purpose as I walked to the man. Standing in front of him I towered tall; he was shorter than myself but not by much. He glared up at me, and placed a hand on his knife. Quickly he drew it, and with the blade facing backwards he went to slash at me.

* * *

"Alright kid now we need to talk about what to do if someone comes at you with a weapon. So far we have only done unarmed combat so I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself against blades." Jack spoke to me as I sat on the ground panting heavily wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Alright Jack let's do this."

"Grab a knife, and attack me." I grabbed a knife per his instructions, and held it in front of me with one hand in front of the knife, and my back rigid, and straight. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to attack you or defend."

He shook his head, and expertly rushed me. I could barely move. He grabbed the wrist holding the knife, and pulled it outwards as he kicked my feet out from under me. As I fell he twisted my arm around causing me to release my grip in pain. He rolled me onto my stomach with my arm twisted, and thrust into the sky. "Say it."

"Never!" I screamed in pain as he twisted my arm, and pulled it.

"I can break or dislocate your arm. Say it!"

"Uncle! I give!" He released my arm, and I used my good arm to flip myself over so I could sit holding my hurt arm, "Jeez Jack what was that! Why so rough?"

"I'm training you to fight in a dangerous environment that is trying to kill you, and you want me to go easy on you. Will they go easy on you?"

I sighed, and looked away from him, "I know. I know you're right. Let's continue the lesson."

"Alright," he offered me a hand, and helped me up, "can you tell me where you went wrong?"

"My stance?"

"Not just your stance. Everything you did was wrong. You held your hand in front of the knife. On paper this makes sense so you can grab someone's hand as they go to attack but this is the wrong thing to do. You want to keep the knife in front of your free hand so you can use your hand to stop the knife if someone tries to overpower you, and so you can put more force into the attack." Quickly he used my knife to demonstrate the correct stance then bent down low his knees bending, and his back arching forward slightly, "then you want to crouch low, and arch your back keeping it lose, and able to move quickly in the eventuality you need to dodge or anything else. With your back rigid like it was you can't defend yourself or move out of the way. Your lack of defense goes into the attacker's offense giving them strength." He flipped the knife in the air grabbing the blade handing it to me, "Now let's try this kid. Come at me."

* * *

The man slashed at me; his back bent backwards as he slashed the knife upwards, 'You act tough but you don't have the training to back it up. Amateur.' I quickly ducked back the knife moving past my face. He looked at me surprised, and I grabbed his arm twisting it around his back pulling it tightly causing him to scream in pain, and drop the knife. I then used my weight to slam him forwards onto the ground with my knee in his back as he landed.

He screamed in pain as i pulled his arm upwards to the sky twisting it, and holding it tight against my body, "Fuck! Get him off me!"

I stood, amd placed my foot against his shoulder blade pulling his arm, feeling it pop as he screamed in pain. I let the arm go, and it fell limp against the ground. Cerys looked at me shocked, "You. You broke his arm."

I reached down, and grabbed his knife, and Jo spoke, "No he simply dislocated it. Look at the way his shoulder is sitting."

Gher walked up to me, "Impressive fighting. Don't do this again." I nodded as Gher reached down picking the man off the ground, "Now you're gonna behave or you're going back to the village, and you will never come back out here."

The man ripped his body out of Ghers grip his arm flailing around without control, "Me! What about this bastard! He ripped my arm out of my socket!"

Gher quickly grabbed the man, and slammed him against a tree, "And if you want the other to match keep talking." The man looked at Gher his face contorted to one of hate before sighing, "Good. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be- ARGH!" As he spoke Gher quickly clicked his shoulder back into place causing the man to scream out in pain mid sentence.

"Good now that that's done. Let's keep going."

I walked up to the man, and slammed the knife into the tree beside his head, "Before you talk next time. Make sure you can back it up with some semblance of skill." He looked at me with anger, and I stared back with a dead panned face. We stood for a few minutes before he backed down, and grabbed the knife from the tree. I smiled, and walked away catching up with Cerys, and the others.

"You didn't need to do that."

"He was unruly. Now he knows his place, and will work with us more effectively. I could have killed him if I wanted to. I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

Cerys became quiet but I could feel her stare. It was different from before. This time she was frightened.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I watched from the trees as two of the members from the group got into a fight. Quickly, and with a terrifying expertise the taller one threw the other onto the ground, and seemed to pull his arm until the man couldn't control it anymore, 'Did he dislocate it or did he break it?' I quickly darted farther into the trees after the fight to watch for enemies who might have been alerted by the sound.

"That was impressive. But it felt familiar. Didn't it?" The calm voice spoke once again as I searched the area.

"Indeed it did. But I don't know where from." I spoke in a low whisper as I trudged through the thick brush. "It was definitely from my Guardian days I know that. But when exactly."

"Maybe when you first got there?"

"Yah that's it. That fighting style. That was Old Man Jack's. He taught me how to hold a blade when I first got there." I stopped, and sighed smiling, "When I first got there. That's when I met my sisters. It's been so long since I've seen them." I looked up through the foliage towards the sky, "I wonder what they're up to?"

* * *

**The Old Tower**

**Earth**

* * *

The ship flew towards a large building with many ships, and people coming, and going from the area. Two ships looking similarly broken, and run down flew in at the same time with my ship. The Ghost that brought me back appeared in front of me, and spoke, "Get ready for transmat." During the flight she informed me her name was Jewel, and more about what she was.

"Trans- what?" I asked as in a flash I was outside of the ship, and stumbling onto the ground in a large courtyard. I turned, and watched Jewel appear again, and the ship flew away. Two other people appeared from those ships wearing armor different from mine but equally as tattered, and worn.

As they walked over to me she spoke again, "Welcome to the last safe City on Earth. The only place the Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now… we're counting every day it still stands." The three of us turned around watching as Jewel floated between us, and looked into the courtyard behind us. We watched as many people with varying skin tones ranging from a pale pinky colour to a bright fluorescent blue walked around speaking with machines or multiple body types. Jewel continued speaking, "And this Tower is where the Guardians live."

Two other Ghosts appeared beside the two other people. "My name is Axis, and this person here is my Guardian, Abbigail." The woman had pale pinky skin, and bright red hair. Her hair was short, and messy parting, and swept over her left side. She had two bright blue eyes with a large scar going over her left one. She seemed unsure of what her Ghost was doing introducing her.

"Hi. I'm Abbigail. Who are you two?"

"My name is Tiza. This is my Ghost Rusty." I turned to the other woman, and was surprised to say the least. She stood slightly taller than myself but not as tall as the other woman named Abbigail. This woman had bright blue skin, and bright glowing yellow eyes. Her eyes gave off a sense of security, and a warmth of kindness. It felt like you could trust her. Her hair was a dark purple, and perfectly framed her face with a part on the right side. The hair was combed over to the left covering a part of her face, and the rest combed back behind her ear on the right side. She had two slanted oval lines above her nose between her eyes that was the same colour as her hair.

"My name is Maria. It is a pleasure to meet you two." As I introduced myself a man walked over to us clearly excited.

"Ah! New arrivals! Greetings my comrades!" The man was large towering over all of us wearing bright red, and gold armour that covered his entire body. "My name is Svaldir! It is a pleasure to meet you, and I see we have one of each in this team."

"One of each?"

"Team?"

"Comrades?" All of us asked a question as soon as he finished speaking. We were all clearly confused, and off put by this man.

A smaller man walked over to him, and tapped his side, "Go see Banshee, and get the rewards from the mission. Stop scaring the new blood. I'll take it from here." The taller man slouched, and nodded leaving the smaller man in front of us.

"Right away boss."

"Sorry about Svaldir he can be a bit… excitable. My name is Jack, allow me to teach you all the ropes here. It is a pleasure to welcome you new Guardians to the tower. I look forward to battling with you all."

The man took us on a tour of the tower informing us that there were three classifications of Guardians based on how we used the light. Abbi was according to this man a Titan class Guardian, Tiza was a Warlock, and I was a Hunter. The same class as him. At the end of the tour he took us down a set of steps at the back of the Courtyard where we met the leaders or, "Vanguard," as they were apparently called for each of the three classes. I met with the man they called Cayde-6 a robotic man with white, and light blue face plates, light blue glowing eyes, and a large shining white horn atop his head. He wore brown padded leather armour with the drawing of a white spade on his right shoulder, and a tattered brown hooded cloak on his back. "Hello Hunter. Welcome to the tower. My name is Cayde-6, and while I'd rather be out there fighting with you I'm stuck here in the tower. So if you need anything to help you fight the Darkness out there come to me. I'll help you out, I am the Vanguard after all. I have some work to do so I'll see you around kid." His words made me smile, and I couldn't help but laugh. I honestly liked the robotic man, he was really funny.

After speaking with Cayde I met up with the two others that arrived at the City the same time as me. They were talking to each other, and seemed to be trying to figure out what to do next. As I walked up a man clad in red, and white armour looking similar to Tiza walked over to us. The man had the same blue flesh as Tiza but his had a shimmer to it that drew your attention. His eyes were a bright blue like Cayde's, and the man was bald. Abbi waved to him, and seemed to know who the man was, "Hello Commander Zavala."

"Greetings Guardians," the man waved back as he spoke with a deep gruff voice that you could feel in the pit of your stomach, "I wish to speak to you about something. A mission I wish to give you if you would take it. The three of you would work together, and if you take it I'll give each of you this." He held out a small rectangular guard with three symbols on it. On the very top was a hexagon with two lines cut in the shape of an X. The second one down was a shape similar to a mountain range with lines cutting them into segments in the shapes of two triangles in the middle. The last one on the bottom seemed to be three large arrows stacked on top of each other with the tops flattened, and missing.

"What is this?"

"This is a Vanguard Weapons Ticketm if you take it to that man over there," he pointed over to the right of the courtyard at the far back wall. There was another robotic man similar to Cayde talking with a few other people, "That is Banshee, and he will give you a free weapon of your choice with this ticket to help on the mission. So what say you?"

I looked to the other two people, and shrugged, "I mean we already know each other. Why not do this, and see what happens?"

Tiza nodded, and closed her eyes smiling, "I think that is a great idea. Takes away the need for us to learn who others are."

Abbi placed her hands on our shoulders, and pulled us close, "Then it's settled from this day on we are a team."

"Great. I'll let you three figure out your team more on your own for now i give you this. Meet Cayde in the hanger just over that way to discuss the mission," Zavala pointed over behind us, and to our right towards a large archway with Guardians coming in, and out of them en masse, "Good luck Guardians." He said as he left walking down the stairs again.

"A team huh. I guess we should come up with a name for ourselves."

Abbi pointed her finger to the sky, "I got it. How about this, 'Defender of Earth's Morning Nobility!" Tiza, and myself laughed hard, "What? Come on I think it's good."

I stopped laughing, and sighed happily, "It's not that it's bad it's just a mouthful," Tiza spoke through her laughs.

I smiled wide, and smacked my hands together, "How about Fireteam DEMN?"

Abbi looked to Tiza, and the two of them looked to me, "That's a great name Captain."

"Fireteam DEMN it is." I smiked but it quickly turned to a frown.

"Whats wrong captain?" Tiza inquired, "Second thoughts about the team?"

"No no it isn't that. Its just. Captain doesn't feel right, I didn't make this team, we did. Captain isn't the right word. Sister. We are sisters in arms. That's what we will be." I smiled, and held up the ticket, "So what do you two say Let's about razing some hell?"

"Hell yah!" Abbi said slamming her fist into her hand.

"I'll follow your lead my dear sister." Tiza said nodding her affirmation.

"Right then. Let's get out there sisters."

* * *

**?'s POV**

Two figures stood in the corner of a darkened room. One was clad entirely in armour, and the other wore similar armour aside from a helmet. In the center of the room under a single hanging light was a young man strapped to a chair screaming in pain; his mouth gagged by rope. There was a helmet placed on top of his head, and a tube ran down connecting it to a large machine. From that machine a second tube ran into the dead shell of a ghost. The man screamed as electricity coursed through him, and the tubes lit up with a bright blue colour. Suddenly the man stopped squirming, and his flesh became tight against his bones outlining all of them. A fourth person walked into the light. His skin a brilliant shimmering blue, and his armour a scratched, and tarnished red, and white, "Will it finally work?"

The two people in the corner tensed up, and the one clad in armour spoke quietly to the other, "This is not good," he said in a gruff whisper, "we must alert Maria immediately."

"Indeed." The second one replied looking at the ghost.

Quickly the ghost shot up into the air spinning around gathering its bearings, "Where am I!? Guardian!? The Traveler!?"

"Find, and inform my sister right away. Zavala brought back the ghost.

* * *

**Alright so I know I said that I would stick with my once a month uploading schedule but I decided that I would pull double duty, and upload once more this month. This will also be happening in September due to the fact that I missed two chapters previously. So look forward to two uploads in September.**

**Now what did you all think of this chapter? More time showing the relationship between Alex, and Jack. Learning Jack was a Guardian, and learning what exactly DEMN means in this universe. Abbi is not the best with naming is she. But what happened at the end? I'm excited to see all of your theories, and more. Until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	8. Chapter 7

The two armour clad people exited the room quickly, and began walking through an open compound. The Ravager City. "Abbi I don't think you understand how hard it is to track her down without our set rendezvous. We meet once every 90 days for a reason. It's too dangerous to go too much, and it is too hard to find her randomly." The man sighed, and hung his head low, "She missed our last rendezvous. I think maybe it is time to-"

Abbi quickly grabbed the man's chest plate, and slammed him into a wall cracking the surrounding area. She looked at him; tears welling in her eyes. She started to beat the man's chest with fervor, "You shut up! She isn't dead.. My sister can't be dead. She's too damn strong Shaxx.. She wouldn't die.." Abbi's words were filled with sadness, and she started to weakly beat her fist against the man's armour.

Shaxx placed a hand clutching the woman's holding it tight as he held her against his body, "You're right Abbi. She is immeasurably strong. She isn't dead, I'll set out to the Old City, and begin my search there. Hopefully I find her before I have to return. Given his recent success he will want to host another game soon." Shaxx pat the young woman's head, "I promise I will find your sister. Alive. I must go; we can't be seen socializing too much. It will draw unwanted attention."

"Goodbye Shaxx, and thank you." The two parted ways, and Abbi prepared to meet with Zavala again.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As night neared the group saw the destroyed walls closely in front of them. "Alright everyone we are nearing the wall we need to stop, and rest for the night. Alex, are you able to take first watch?"

"I am sir."

"Good we will camp in the trees. It will be uncomfortable but just try to make it work."

With that we climbed into the bushes, and everyone unloaded their packs falling asleep in the thick brush. They were barely noticeable up close, and not noticeable at all from a distance so I quickly climbed a tree, and hid from sight scanning the areas around us. The night was peaceful in the village but you could always hear people talking about their days or plans throughout the night. Here there was nothing at all. No sounds of people talking; only the sounds of the wilds. I watched as animals trudged through the forest eating the leaves, and caring for their young. But that's when I saw it. A single bipedal entity. I had never seen something like it before the creature was tall, and seemed to have four arms; two of which were holding what seemed to be sorts powered with some form of energy. It seemed to be wearing a loincloth or tunic. On its head were two large horns. Quickly I jumped down to the ground placing my gun down, and shook Gher awake, "Alex wh- what's going on?" He started to ask but I clasped my hand over his mouth, and made a shushing motion with my free hand. I grabbed my gun, and looked over the brush peeking slightly so I wouldn't look out of place, and I saw it skulking around seemingly distracted by something.

I spoke in a hushed whisper, "T-t-there is something out there," I motioned to the area the creature was standing, and Gher slowly got up into a kneeling position holding a spyglass.

"Fallen?" He sat back down putting the spyglass away, "That is a Fallen Captain, but that doesn't make sense. They haven't been seen on Earth since the founding of the New City. We fought them constantly while the city was being built. Your parents included. Most times they led the fights. But I could have sworn we eradicated them or at the very least caused enough damage to drive them off world. What is it doing here?"

"Should I e-e-engage? It seems to be al-a-alone."

That's when I heard it. A snap of a tree branch. I looked over my shoulder, and the Captain was coming closer to us. I started to become afraid; loading my rifle. Out of the trees someone or something called out, "Tiksyks!" After that a figure jumped down from the trees between us. The figure clad all in white, gold, and purple stood tall seemingly challenging the Captain, "Er en sloat! En she. Ne zu nas e na go Lovos!"

The beast stood beside the person. Towering over them. They looked over to us, and then back to the person before falling to one knee bowing, "Yur ge Lo. Tas en hur ge go e na go Lovos!"

"Et. Ne don nas e na go Lovos shan," the person in white tapped the Captain's shoulder, "das e na go Lovos ra she."

The Captain looked at them as they stood, and placed a hand on their shoulder before turning, and walking away, "Yur ge Lo, ki ma kar. Das e na go Lovos ma hu kin ma sha."

"Et. Hu kin ma sha." The person said as the beast walked away. They looked back towards us before climbing into the trees.

I stood quickly, "W-w-wait!" There was no response, "Thank you." I sighed under my breath to no one.

The rest of the night was uneventful, and seemed to go by slowly. After a few hours Jo woke up to take over the night watch, and I got to sleep until we awoke for the rest of the trip.

"Alright everyone once you finish packing we will start heading over to the wall. This is where we get into dangerous territory. There is only one way through to the other side unless we spend weeks or even months walking around the wall on the outside. So stick close, follow my every movement, do not do anything stupid, and watch each others back. When we get there we will organize an order for going through." With that he pulled his pack over his shoulder, and looked at me, "Alex before we go I would like to talk to you about last night."

"Right away sir." I quickly finished packing my things, and walked quickly over to him, "What's up?"

"What happened last night, was that real?"

"I believe so. It was crazy. I had never seen anything like that before. Who was the person who saved us?"

"It isn't something to worry about. I just need to know how you will report this when you get back."

"We came across a creature known as a Fallen Captain. Before any party could attack a figure clad in white drove it off without any combat. No one in the expedition group was harmed."

"It is perfect but leave out the figure in white."

"What? But that was quite important."

"Alex. It is okay. Leave out the figure in white." Gher said; placing a hand on my shoulder staring at me with a smile.

"Alright." I replied as Gher walked away to the rest of the group. 'Why do you want me to leave that person out. They saved our lives. What is going on?'

Before he left he stopped, and spun on his heel walking back to me, "You'll be following behind me in the wall if you hear me tap twice on the walls duck down." He clicked his tongue, and winked as he walked away from me towards the wall.

'What are you hiding?'

"Alright everyone! This is the most important leg of the trip we are going through the wall. This is the most dangerous part of our trip before we get the expedition spot. Get ready. Alex you'll be behind me after him will be Hayden, then Cerys, and Jo. The unknown one will pull up the rear. Everyone ready?"

"Yes sir." We all spoke in unison, and quickly continued to the wall. At the wall we could see just what it was like. Walking up to it the size was massive.

"The walls at home are nothing like this. We can peer over the walls but these. Damn." I craned my neck looking up to the sky, and I couldn't see the top. "This is amazing."

"Gether over here in the line we are going through this crack."

"How are we gonna go through a crack?" The unknown person spoke as we walked over. We looked at the gaping hole that Gher spoke of the size of the, 'crack,' was roughly 10 feet tall. Not wide enough for us to all walk through together we needed to be single file but it was clearly no, 'crack.' The man continued to speak in a low whisper, "Some crack."

"Alright everyone file in." Slowly we started to walk through the crack. We had to duck under debris, shimmy through tight spaces clutched against the sides of the wall, climb over obstacles. It wasn't the easiest of walks. As we continued walking the crack opened up to a larger area allowing us to walk with a little more ease, and not shuffling along the wall as much. We were still single file but now if we were tight against the wall two people could pass by each other. Gher sighed, and told everyone to take a breather. Much to the relief of everyone. Everyone aside from Gher, myself, and Hayden all sat down taking a breather. Hayden started to ruffling in his pack looking for something presumably.

I was leaning against the wall when I heard scrapping on the wall behind me, and two taps on the wall in front. I quickly ducked down, and as I hit the floor with inhuman speed Gher spun around drawing a pistol aiming it at Hayden pulling the trigger. The bullet flew, and pierced the man's neck. Entering one side, and exiting the other. Hayden grabbed his throat, and started coughing as he fell to the ground. Cerys screamed, and Jo jumped up drawing a gun on Gher who simply stared at the man slowly dying on the ground, "What the hell are you doing Gher!" Jo asked; staring through the sights of his rifle. I quickly got up, and placed a hand on my Minimum Distance.

"What did I say at the start of this expedition. If you misstep, or show any malicious intent. I will kill you myself." He spoke as he stepped towards Hayden, and enunciated the last five words as he bent down onto the balls of his feet looking Hayden in the eyes, "Alex check the area that Hayden was reaching up into see if you find anything suspicious."

I stepped beside Gher, and started to rifle through the area that Hayden had previously been grabbing at. I didn't feel anything but the metals of the wall. I was about to pull away when I felt a thin plastic line. I reached around it carefully, and found a large brick, "There's something here."

"Pull it out slowly."

I did as Gher told me, and slowly pulled out the brick. Only it wasn't a brick. In my hands was a large pack of explosives. A clock was placed on the explosives blinking 0:00. Four wires ran from the clock into both ends of the bomb. One red, one green, one blue, and one yellow. I looked towards everyone, and showed them the device in my hands, "I-its a b-b-bomb."

"Exactly what I thought. So Ravager or Raider? Draw a number with your blood." Hayden shakily held up a finger, "So you were sent into our village? You were a spy all along, and when we were finally going through the wall you planned on using your arsenal knowledge to craft, and blow up the entrance." Gher stepped on the man's back, and aimed his gun at his temples. Hayden looked up at Gher fear in his eyes, and tears rolling down his cheeks, "We would be cut off from supply routes for months. It was a good plan. But I'm a bit better than you are." He pulled the trigger, and Hayden jumped as the bullet entered but then layed limp.

"Gher how did you know about Hayden?" The unknown man asked standing up wkth the rest of us.

"It's not important. What is important is this man's intentions. He wanted to separate us from the city. We need to send people back. You," he pointed to the unknown man, "can you go back, and protect the village?"

"Yes sir."

"Good take Jo with you, he can be of help."

"A-actually if it's okay I would like to go back instead."

"Are you sure Cerys?" I asked as I handed the bomb to Gher slowly.

"Yes I want to protect our home. I'll go back, Jo can continue on the expedition."

"Alright then it's settled. You two head back immediately. Waste no time; take no breaks. The rest of us will continue the expedition, and arrive home as scheduled." Gher spoke calmly as he drew a knife, and quickly cut one of the wires, and putting the device back where I got it, "Go now!"

Quickly the two of them left moving through the wall as fast as they could go, "Are you sure we all shouldn't go?" I asked as Gher walked past me continuing through the wall.

"We can't. We need to complete this mission; it is crucial we do so. Let's hurry through the wall."

"Yes sir." Jo, and I spoke together as we followed Gher through the wall. The team now split up, and all of us worried about the village. But myself wondering something else as well.

What if that dream wasn't a dream.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm so happy to be posting this new chapter. I did a lot of stuff on this one to pull twists, and turns that may not have been expected. As always, any questions, theories, and comments please put them in the reviews. I love to read them.**

**I have to give everyone reading this major thanks! The most goes to Shy911 without you guys Lost Light would've been abandoned after the first Arc or even earlier it is you guys reading, and Shy's reviews that keep Lost Light going. So thank you all of you. I truly do love you guys.**

**Until next upload near the end of the month! Yes there will be one more in this month. If I do a second upload for this month I will be fully caught up in my monthly uploads with nine chapters for nine months.**

**-EsDeath signing off!**


	9. Chapter 8

We exited out into the bright setting sun blinded by its light. We quickly shielded our eyes, and looked away squinting. Inside the wall was so dark. The structure had bits of sun's light coming through holes, and other destroyed areas but very rarely did we actually see any light. "Alright everyone enjoy it quickly our mission starts now. Welcome to the Old City." Gher raised his arm out in front of us as we passed him. In front of us was a place we never thought we would see.

The Old City was huge. Stretching out for miles in front of us we could see several sections to it. The destruction was something we had never seen before. Craters were dotting the ground, skeletons were everywhere; in buildings, on the ground, in balconies, and other buildings were completely destroyed, and thrown around. Some of the skeletons were trapped under pieces of the buildings. The devastation was terrifying, "This is the aftermath of the City's Darkest Day?"

"Indeed. We used to have a diety called The Traveler. It bestowed upon us great power, and made us immortal. We would die, and come back to life, and continue to fight. Nothing could stop us." Gher stopped, and looked down. We could feel an aura of rage emanating from him, "Until one thing took it all away from us. The Darkness."

"The Darkness did all this?"

"The Guardians didn't help. We tried to fight back, and keep civilians safe." He looked over to some of the decayed corpses, "You can see how well we did that."

This isn't a place Gher liked. That much was apparent just looking at him, and hearing him talk. I looked over to Jo, and he nodded towards Gher. I walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "The Guardians did help. Thanks to them a lot of people survived, and the New City, and it's sister villages were born. You guys did your job. You fought against something that did all this, and you survived, and saved a lot of people. That's what matters. Come on let's keep moving."

"Yah. Let's go, you two we got a lot to do." Gher walked over to an old building that looked to be a restaurant of sorts. There were destroyed tables, and chairs littering the floor. The roof, and wall on the right of the entrance were completely destroyed. Gher walked to the remnants of a counter, and wiped off debris, and dust, "Here is the plan," he unrolled a large piece of paper onto the counter, "this is a map of the city. Or at least what we will be traveling. It will be a good journey from one end of the city to the other but that's what we are doing. We are here at the base of the South East wall. We will cut straight across, and exit through the South West wall. Once we get out there we are in Ravager territory. We will scavenge for supplies in the city as we go across stashing what we find in areas around the city on the path we travel. On our way back we will collect them. You two understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, let's get going. And be careful Ravagers, and Raiders are known to frequent these areas."

We collected our things, and began to walk through the city. As the sun set behind the walls, and the moon shone high in the sky we neared a large building completely destroyed. The remnants seemed to be burned, and chipped. The surrounding area also had the same texture, and colour to it. Although it was spotty. In front of me Jo knelt down, and ran his hand through the black part. Flecks seemed to come off on his fingers, "Is this… ash?"

"Yes. It came from that building," Gher pointed to the destroyed building, "that used to be the house, and storage facility to one of the greatest teams ever to come from the City. Everyone who knew of them wanted to be them, and anyone who knew they couldn't resented them. In fact they were the people who led the charge on the tower. Come we will rest inside for the night."

As we walked inside we saw the destruction clearer. The floors had holes through to the basement, and the entire building was burned as if it was trapped in an inferno. There were destroyed weapons, and gear of all kinds inside, and what looked to be burned up banners hanging from what was left of a balcony, and walls. Cautiously we unrolled our packs on the ground far away from the crater, "Who were these people, and what happened to this place?"

Gher looked around the area, and sat on his pack with his back firm against the wall, "Alright I'll tell you two all about them, and their adventures. Sit back. This team was a team only comprised of three people, they never had any more in their clan. They were known as Fireteam DEMN. They told us to pronounce it as Demon though they always spelt it as D, E, M, N which was an acronym for something. But we never learned what exactly it was an acronym for."

"They were a team. Only comprised of three people?"

"Indeed. It was a team unlike any other. There was the woman who led their charges with brute force, The Fist of Lightning Abbi. The one who kept them together, and level headed but had a vicious side to her when she got mad, The Voids Reaper Tiza. And the leader, and tactician, The True Gunslinger Maria-1. These three were unstoppable together. They did things no one thought was possible. They were few, but they were strong."

"What happened to them?"

"Well. The night of the City's Darkest Day Maria saved a lot of people from the city. But we lost a lot of Guardians too. A man named Zavala, the vanguard to the Titan class of Guardians, called her out on it, and left with many titans following him. Maria has followers; people who trusted her over anyone else. These people were her team, the man who oversaw the Crucible Shaxx, another hunter who sought out her past Ana Bray, myself, and your mother Alex."

"Yah that's right it's faint but I have memories of my mom talking about these people."

"She was the only person to join Fireteam DEMN after its creation. She became the team's Goddess of Lightning. But anyways back to what happened. I was wounded, and being looked after by medical staff but I still saw what happened."

* * *

**25 Years Ago**

**The City's Darkest Day**

* * *

**Gher's POV**

"You're going to be fine Gher. Some bandaging, and a cast should heal your leg up just fine. So long as you stay off of it."

"Thank you Jackie." I laid on a stretcher being looked over by medical. During the last push on the tower just before it fell I apparently broke my leg, and dislocated my shoulder after the Traveler exploded. 'I still can't believe you're gone.' I looked over towards Maria, and saw Zavala chewing her out still.

"Does this look like the right thing to do!" Zavaka thrust his hand to the red, orange, and yellow light shining past the city walls, "I said we should flee, and protect the City. That included it's Guardians. We lost so many today. Including Lord Saladin."

A pit sunk in my chest, 'Lord Saladin died. That seemed so impossible. He seemed to be an unrelenting force.'

Abbi clearly shared my regards because she asked about it, and Zavala continued to speak, "Yes Lord Saladin was among many of our Guardian casualties. Let alone the Civilians we lost thousands today. Men, women," he paused but spoke too softly for me to hear him before he continued to yell at Maria, "All because of you, and your insubordination."

I used my good arm, and sat up trying to swing my leg over the stretcher when a hand firmly grabbed my shoulder. I looked up, and saw Jaora standing there as the Vanguard continued to yell with each other I spoke with her, "Jaora we need to go, and help."

"What are you going to do? You get up your leg gets more injured, and then you won't heal. Even if you go over there his mind is set in stone. You can't do anything to change how he is right now. So please Gher just sit here, and rest."

"Titans! Come!" Zavala barked an order, and quickly started to leave the rendezvous point mamy titans following him.

"I'm gonna go check in with Maria, stay here." I nodded as she left, and laid my head back slowly falling asleep. As I drifted off into slumber I was awoken by a clattering sound. I looked around me, and saw someone looking through crates, "Hey."

The person jumped, and looked over to me, "Gher. How is your leg?"

The voice was familiar, "It is fine Maria. Thanks to you, and the others."

"That's good I'm happy to hear that." She shut the crate, and quickly swapped her armour behind a few tall crates. She came back out dressed in her Vanguard Dare gear, and gently placed her ghost Jewel on her belt, and started to turn away.

"So you're just gonna leave?"

She paused, and her body slumped down, "Um. Yah. Yah I am. Zavala is right, I did too much damage to the city. I need to leave."

"Because of what that meat head said. That makes sense. Just listen to me for a minute. If you wanna leave, I won't stop you. But please just remember. You're our Vanguard. Our shining light. You ked us to safety. We may have lost thousands both Guardians, and Civilians but that number could have tripled had you not distracted the Darkness. You saved us, and you saved them. We admire your bravery, and sacrifice. Just keep that in mind wherever you go."

"I will Gher. Thank you. Get better soon okay. The new City will need defender just like yourself." With that she climbed the mountain, and left.

"Goodbye Maria. May we meet again someday."

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

**Alex' POV**

"With that Maria left. The Fireteam were gone to the stars, Abbi, and Shaxx were following the Ravagers, Tiza went in search of the Light hoping to bring it back, Ana went in search of a defensive power unlike the Guardians, and your mom built the New City." Gher concluded his story, and looked around once more.

"What happemed to Maria?"

Gher looked down at the ground between the three of us, and sighed solemnly, "No one truly knows. She never returned to the City. Some believe she died. Others believe she is in hiding."

"What do you believe happened." Jo asked as he laid down in his pack.

"I believe she protected us. I believe she did her duty before she died honourably." Gher looked up, and chuckled.

"The sun is going to rise in a few hours. You two need your rest. Go to sleep."

We nodded, and slowly went to sleep, and Gher looked around the area more. As I drifted to sleep my distrust of Gher rose higher.

'You're hiding something. And it has to do with that carving, and Maria. Doesn't it Gher."

* * *

**So for a bit more of a calmer chapter as we near the end of Arc II. I hope everyone is excited for the last three chapters of Lost Light Arc II: Aftermath. Now that we are all caught up in the uploads you can expect one upload for October, November, and two or three for December as we wrap it all up.**

**What do you guys think will happen in the last few chapters? Let me know your theories in the review section. See you guys in October with the next update.**

**-EsDeath Signing Off**


	10. Chapter 9

We awoke from our slumber in the old destroyed building. Gher patiently waiting for us outside of the building. As we gathered our things I looked at Jo, "Hey you said that you're from one of the other villages right?"

"Correct. One of the smaller villages we were never targeted by Raiders or Ravagers as victims. More so as slaves, and a workforce for them. But eventually just taking us over wasn't enough, and one day they stormed the village, and attacked us. They killed a lot of us. During the attack many of us fled into the night to the New City. It was the safest place for us."

"And you said that worked at the borders. You guarded them from threats right?"

"Yes though watching the borders in the village was nothing like the borders in the New City. They were smaller. Typically only two people would be needed to cover the borders at one time. One to cover the North, and the West. Another to cover the South, and the East. At noon it would swap to the second set of guards. The New City has almost triple what our little village had regarding guards on patrol at one time. Why do you ask?"

"Did the Rangers there ever speak of a legendary guardian who watched over the villages?"

"Not from what I can recall. But to be fair I never associated with many Rangers. The only time i would talk to them is when they would ask permission to leave the village to go into the wilds, and then again when asking for permission back in." He stood up, and placed his pack on his back, and then turned to me, "Why are you asking? Is something wrong? Does it have to do with Gher's story last night?"

"No it's probably nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's keep going. Gher is waiting." Quickly we left the building, and gathered with Gher who seemed a little on edge, "Gher is something wrong?"

"I can't explain it but I feel uneasy. Keep your guards up as we continue through the city. Let's get moving." He shook his head to the right motioning for us to get going. He turned, and started to walk away as we quickly followed him.

As we went through the city we looted through the old destroyed buildings. Finding food sealed in metal that had survived, bandages, and other medical supplies, and weapons, gear, and ammunition. As gher said we took what we had found, and stashed it in well hidden areas around the City. Had Gher not pointed out where to place them I don't think I'd have ever found the stashes. As we walked over to the next area, and started scavenging I saw a body covered in armour laying on its stomach. I walked over to it, and pulled it over onto its back. I pulled off the helmet, and saw the face. It looked like it had only just started to decay. I gasped, and jumped up out of shock, "Gher! Come here a second!"

He hopped over top of rubble, and debris slowly coming over to my location, "What is it Alex?"

I pointed to the body, "That."

He looked at it, and sunk down, "That's one of ours. He was a good Ranger. I admired his skill. When we came through here months ago the Ravagers ambushed us, and we got separated. I finished the mission on my own but never found out what happened to him."

"What was his name?"

"Lance Terola. He adopted my name when we wed."

"Wait hold up, you were married?" Jo asked walking up to us scanning the area through his rifle scope.

"Indeed I was. To this man here. He was a very good guy, and made me very happy. I always wondered if he made it out of The City but never found his way back to me. But I guess this is better than not knowing what happened."

"How long were you two married?" I asked as Gher placed the man's helmet back on his head.

"Today would've been our seven year anniversary together, and our one year anniversary being married. We wed on the same.e day we started dating. He thought it would be romantic. He was a daft fool. But he was my fool."

I watched as a lone tear fell down his cheek. I went to say something but heard Jo quickly reposition into a more combat ready stance, "Jo what is it?"

"Gher, Alex. We need to run. Now."

"Do you see something?" Gher pulled out a small looking glass, and looked in the same direction as Jo was, "Alex get up. We have to leave Lance for now. Jo is right. Run."

Quickly Jo pulled his rifle over his shoulder, and leapt off the destroyed building we were on closely followed by Gher. I looked through my rifle scope in the direction, and felt chills flood my body. My heart felt as though it stopped but I could hear its thundering beat in my ears. As I looked through the scope staring back at me was a man with a devilish grin kneeling behind some rubble. He twirled a knife in his hand, and ran his tongue along its blade never blinking. He stared through my soul, and I could feel my limbs freeze, 'Move.. Run.. You need to follow Gher, and Jo.. Move body.. Move!' I yelled at myself internally as my mouth went try, and the thumping got louder as the man stood, and leapt over the debris sprinting towards me.

Not running. Sprinting.

A Ravager was coming to kill me.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the late upload. Life has been really hectic recently since I got a new job. However I promise I will get the last two chapters of Arc II out before the end of December. The last two chapters will be shorter becaue of the way that the story is going right now but none the less I hope you guys enjoy what is next to come.**

-**EsDeath Signing Off.**


End file.
